The Brain Edema Clinical Research Center will support interdisciplinary research on brain edema. It includes seven individual projects dealing with fundamental and clinical aspects of brain edema in relation to head injury, stroke and other causes of brain edema: 1. Metabolic Basis of Granulocytic Brain Edema; 2. Osmotic Regulation, Neurotransmitter Metabolism and Brain Edema; 3. Pathophysiology of Brain Edema: In Vivo Studies; 4. Barbiturates and Ischemic Brain Edema; 5. Increased intracranial pressure and Central Neurogenic Pulmonary Edema; 6. Brain Capillary Metabolism and Function; 7. Transport Systems of the Choroid Plexus.